Dimensional Heroes at the Surface
by FairyTalePrincess16
Summary: A sudden time-space rift occurs with the black tornado's appearance, causing the heroes from very different eras to fall alongside Zelda through various parts of the Surface world. Watch as the Links from TLoZ, LA, OoT, MM, WW, FSA, MC, TP, ST, TFH, and SS adventure through Skyward Sword's history!
1. Prologue

**All right, things are going to get different this time around! I'm writing another The Legend of Zelda fan fiction!**

 **So yeah, I've seen so many stories featuring all the Links from different eras meeting each other, and I immediately got inspired! This story of the heroes meeting each other is going to be a little different, because I'm using the Skyward Sword story as a reference.**

 **So, enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

 _This is a tale that you humans have passed down through uncounted generations…_

 _It tells of a war of unmatched scale and ferocity, the likes of which would never be seen again. One dark, fateful day, the earth cracked wide and malevolent forces rushed forth from the fissure. They mounted a brutal assault upon the surface people, driving the land into deep despair…They burnt forests to ash, choked the land's sweet springs, and murdered without hesitation._

 _They did all this in their lust to take the_ _ultimate power_ _protected by Her Grace, the goddess Hylia. The power she guarded was without equal. Handed down by the three golden goddesses, Din, Nayru, and Farore, this power gave its holder the means to make any desire a reality. Such was the might of the ultimate power that the goddesses of power, wisdom, and courage placed it in the care of the goddess Hylia._

 _To prevent this great power from falling into the hands of the evil swarming the lands…the goddess gathered the surviving humans on an outcropping of earth. She sent it skyward, beyond the reach of the demonic hordes. Beyond even the clouds._

 _With the humans safe, the goddess joined forces with the land dwellers and fought the evil forces, sealing them away. At last, peace was restored to the surface._

 _This is the tale that you humans have told for many ages, generation to generation…_

 _But there are other legends, long hidden away from memory, that are intertwined with this tale. Now, a new legend bound to this great story stands ready to be revealed. A legend that will be forged by other eras…_

* * *

 **Wow, I always thought that the introduction story from Skyward Sword would be a great star for this new adventure, so that's why I copied the storylines for my prologue! (modifying some ones of course.) Please review! That will make me happy!**


	2. The First Timeline

**Before the real deal, I'll first cover all of the timeline's eras to see what each Link is doing! Starting with the first one.**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Legend of the Goddesses and the Hero**

 _Our story begins at the first timeline of Hyrule's history, where it all began…_

 _Many thousands of years later, the humans live in peace at a floating island, known as Skyloft. There, at the Goddess' Statue, we can see a young woman playing her harp when a young man shows up to meet his friend._

"Hey! Good morning, Link." The young woman said joyfully, turning around.

"Good morning, Zelda." Link replied.

"I'm glad to see my Loftwing got you out of bed." Zelda said. "I was pretty sure you'd sleep in and forget to meet me this morning."

"Yep, he sure did." Link said. "But I'm always that sleepy, you know."

"But look at this instrument! And look at this outfit!" Zelda said, showing Link her golden harp as he looks at it, curious. "They're mine to use today in the ceremony, since I'll be playing the role of the goddess. Aren't they beautiful? Especially this instrument! They tell me it's just like the one the goddess was said to have in the legends. It sounds gorgeous too. I asked Father about it, and he says it's called a harp. And look at these clothes! I made this wrap myself, and we get to use it in today's ceremony! Between the harp and this outfit, I'm going to make a great goddess today! I got you up early this morning because I wanted you to be the first one to see me like this, Link! So… how do I look?"

"Oh, you look great, Zelda!" Link said with a smile.

"Hah, I think so too! But it's nice to know you agree. Thanks, Link." Zelda said softly. Link smiled.

 _It seems that these ones have a great friendship. But they still don't know what was going to unfold in the next eras._

 _So, we're going straight further in the future…_

* * *

 _The once, quite empty surface world, still unknown to the people in the sky, is now a huge kingdom called Hyrule. This kingdom had existed in every era in the future, and its fate changes depending on the Hero of Time's actions._

 _But even before the Hero of Time's existence, this land was once fallen into despair by a new swarming evil. That is, until the Hero of Men drove away the darkness using a very special sword. Then, after many years, an evil sorcerer urged to find the Golden Light brought by tiny creatures from the sky. This power can dwell in all things. Luckily, a new hero managed to put an end to this sorcerer's wicked, and sealing him away._

 _This new hero is now participating at the sword-fighting tournament, held every once a year. He soon was victorious. He, alongside the princess of Hyrule, is always meeting each other every day, with the princess sneaking out of the Castle, of course._

"The day when you won the Sword-Fighting tournament was truly amazing, Link! I'll always remember this!" the princess said joyfully.

"I'm glad with that, Zelda! But…" Link said, but crest falls.

"Link? Are you okay?" Zelda asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, Zelda. It's just that… I miss Ezlo and the Picori." Link said saddened.

"Oh Link, I know how you feel. Having to go through an adventure so that you can rescue me when I was turned into stone. But I think I have something that you can use to meet them again!" Zelda said.

"Really?! What?" Link was shocked.

"This." Zelda handed him a red hat that looks a lot like the Mage's Cap. "It's called the Gnat Hat. If you put it on, you'll shrink to the same size of a Picori. To return to normal size, just remove it!" she explained.

"Wow, thank you Zelda! All of the Picori especially Ezlo will be happy to meet me again!" Link said joyfully.

"Well, I must go now. Why don't you try using it now?" Zelda said as she walks away. "See you later, Link!"

"Bye, Zelda!" Link waved. As soon as Zelda was gone, Link looks around to see if there's nobody seeing him. Seeing that there was no one, he takes off his green hat and puts the Gnat Hat on his head. Immediately, he shrank down. He was happy that it works. He took off the hat to grow back and rushed to the Minish Woods.

 _So, the Hero of the Minish has found his way of meeting his old friends. But let's go further into the era that will decide the fate of the timeline's split: the era of the Hero of Time._

* * *

 _Right now, he managed to find all of the six sages and open his way to Ganon's Tower. He still had a number of trials to complete to finally defeat the Demon King._

"Come on, Link! We've got to destroy the barriers to get to Ganondorf!" the tiny blue fairy accompanying him said.

"Okay, Navi! I'm doing it! If I want to rescue Zelda, there's no other way for me!" Link said determinate.

He and his fairy companion, Navi, went first to the Forest door, where a lot of air vents were found.

The Hero, using the Hover Boots, navigated through the winds to collect the Silver Rupees found around the room. He soon came on a room where a strange orange sphere stood. He shot it with a Light Arrow, revealing the Sage of the Forest, Saria.

"The Forest Barrier is dispelled! Hurry up, Link!" Saria warned. Link is then teleported to the main room, watching the green barrier dispelling.

"One down, five to go." Navi counted.

 _And thus is the timeline of the Legend of the Goddesses and the Hero of Time. Now, we're off to one of the three-split timelines…_

 **To be Continued…**

* * *

 **Next up, coming soon, the Downfall Timeline!  
**


	3. The Second Timeline

**Wow, I never knew I would be able to post this chapter at night's hour! O_O**

 **Anyways, enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Downfall Timeline**

 _If the Hero of Time gets defeated by Ganondorf, the Demon King would obtain the complete Triforce and plunge Hyrule into darkness. Luckily, a brand new hero, descendent from the Knights of Hyrule, managed to defeat Ganon and restored the Triforce to its former glory._

 _This hero also took into two different trials, being transported into the lands of Holodrum and Labrynna. He then traveled further to fulfill his training, and ends up getting caught by a rainstorm and washed ashore at Koholint Island. He then wakes up the Wind Fish, knowing that this Island was that whale's dream._

"Man, I swear to Farore if I ever see that flying whale once again I'm going to teach him how to fly without his wings!" the hero swears. Being in so many adventures is indeed very exhausting, and this hero became more aggressive by each adventure he had.

* * *

 _Driving further into this timeline we can see the Hero of Essences' descendent. Once known as the New Hero of Hyrule, where he saved two different worlds that were connected to each other by a mysterious wall fissure. Now, he decided to hide his identity and discovered a brand new kingdom called Hytopia. He was somehow split into three copies of himself. Each color these heroes had matches the three virtues on the Triforce itself, so he has become a Triforce Hero._

"Hey, Ruby! Grab Sapphire by under his legs so that we both can attack the remaining enemies above!" the hero in green named Emerald called. He was being held by his legs by Sapphire.

"Man, I still don't know why we have these stupid gemstone names…" Ruby groaned as he lifts Sapphire by his legs. The three heroes were now arranged like a totem.

"Well, that's because our writer couldn't think of a great name for us so, she decided to give our names by gemstones." Emerald shrugged.

"…and you just broke the fourth wall." Ruby rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, Ruby. Now stop complaining and throw us already!" Emerald shouted. Ruby then throws the other two heroes over the tall ledge. Sapphire then throws Emerald and both began attacking the enemies while Ruby was taking care of the ones from bellow.

 _It sure requires a lot of teamwork to be a Triforce Hero as we just saw._

 _Let's now proceed to the next era: the era of Hyrule's Decline._

* * *

 _It all first started with the Demon King kidnapping the reigning princess of Hyrule after she splits her Triforce of Wisdom into eight pieces. The original Hero of Hyrule completed the Triforce of Wisdom and used its power to bring the Demon King to a downfall and rescuing the princess._

"Finally, peace restores to Hyrule. Thank you so much, Hero of Hyrule." The princess thanks the hero.

"No problem, Zelda." The hero replied as they walked outside Death Mountain. "Also, I just saw that this whole kingdom is all ruined due to Ganon's attacks."

"Yeah, I know it's too hard…" Zelda sighed. But then, she had an idea. "Hey! What about if you lend us a help on the reconstructions? I'd really appreciate it!"

"Sure! You got it!" the hero said.

And thus, they rushed to Hyrule Castle to gather as many people as they could to lend more help on the reconstruction efforts.

 _And thus ends one of the alternate timelines. But what if the Hero of Time is victorious at defeating Ganon? Well, the story would then continue in two different ways…_

 **To be Continued…**

* * *

 **Yep, that's right! I'm actually adding the Links from Triforce heroes as well since the green one is the same one from ALBW.  
**


	4. The Last Timelines

**To not have so many chapters, I decided to tell the two remaining timelines in one chapter.**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Child and Adult Timelines**

 _The Hero of Time is victorious, successfully sealing away the Demon King. The seventh sage sends the hero back to his own time, setting two different timelines into motion._

 _Let's start with the one that follows the hero's direct return to the Child Era…_

 _After warning the princess about the future, his Triforce symbol glowed on the back on his hand. Seeing this, the princess automatically believes him and suggests that he'll serve as one of Hyrule's Knights. But first, he decided to travel further into Hyrule in search of his lost friend._

 _The young Hero of Time, not longer being recognized in this era, immediately found himself on another dangerous trial: he goes to the Lost Woods that leads to a strange parallel world, Termina._

 _This parallel world was in grave danger; a freaky moon was about to crash into the earth after three days. All of this was caused by a trickster imp wearing a sinister mask known as Majora's Mask. The young Hero of Time was successful at defeating that ferocious mask using a special mask that homes the spirit of a powerful god._

 _With peace restored to Termina, he departs from it to continue his search for his fairy companion._

"Navi… I wonder where you are right now. I've risked my life on adventuring on a very strange world and I still cannot find you here. I've never been recognized as a hero in this era… Please, Navi. Come back, you were my best friend…" Link sighed saddened, galloping on his horse.

 _Don't worry about him right now, he'll soon return to Hyrule safe and sound, because we're about to go further at the era of the Hero of Time's direct descendent: the Hero of Twilight at the Twilight Era._

* * *

 _This hero was originally a farmer that hordes goats. But after his friends were kidnapped, he soon found himself entering the strange Twilight World where he takes the shape of a wolf. Helped by a mysterious imp named Midna, they joined forces to restore the Light World into its original state._

 _After finally putting an end to the Demon Thief, the hero discovers that Midna has regained her true form; of a beautiful woman known as the Twilight Princess. She then bonds a farewell to the hero, shattering the only portal connecting the Light and the Twilight Worlds. The hero then returns to his home. At the next day…_

"Hey! Link! Wake up! You need to help me hoard the goats!" a man named Fado calls for Link.

Link then quickly walks out of his home and climbs down the ladder.

"Yes, Fado. I'll do it." Link said as he climbs on his horse. "Just don't let any of them escape while I hoard, okay?"

"Don't worry, Link. I'll make sure to keep a close eye on them." Fado said. Link then nods and both headed to the Ordon Ranch.

Reaching the ranch, Fado decides to give a challenge to Link: see how fast he can wrangle 20 goats inside the barn. Link accepted the challenge.

After Link was done, Fado was clapping his hands.

"Wow! 23 seconds! That's a new record! Congratulations, Link!" Fado clapped.

"Thanks." Link replied. "Well, I must go now."

"Oh yeah, right. Back to some adventuring, huh?" Fado guessed. Link nodded. "I've knew it. Well, have fun!" Fado waved. Link waved back and gallops back to his house to change his clothing.

 _This hero's life at the ranch is quite different, huh? But what happened to the Demon Thief? We're about to find out in this next era: the Shadow Era._

* * *

 _The Demon Thief has been reincarnated and was planning revenge. He obtains an ancient Trident and a shadowy mirror, known as the Dark Mirror. It has the ability to produce demons in the shape of the new hero in this era. Or should I say, the 'heroes'._

 _This new hero has pulled a legendary blade that was forged back at the Force Era known as the Four Sword, and he was split into four copies of himself, each bearing a personality of the hero's true nature. They became known as the Heroes of the Four Sword._

 _Right now, they were successful at rescuing the six maidens and used their power to send the heroes high into the sky, at the Tower of Winds._

"This is it, everyone. We must venture through the Tower of Winds in order to save Princess Zelda!" the green hero said. He was the focused and motivated one.

"Alright. But I swear to Nayru if Red gets in my way again…" the blue one groaned. He was the hotheaded and aggressive one.

"Hey! Don't say that, Blue! I didn't do anything wrong!" the red one cried. He acts quite childish because he's the innocent and optimistic one.

" ***sigh*** would you please stop that, Blue? We have something more important than that." The violet one rolled his eyes. He's the calmest and collected one, as well as the smartest one in the group.

"Vio is right. So let's keep going!" Green called.

The four heroes set off to the inside of the Tower to put an end to the Wind Mage and rescue Zelda.

* * *

 _And that's the story of the Child Timeline. But this story isn't over yet; what about the part where the adult princess in the kingdom's future was reigning when the Hero of Time was erased from the Adult Era?_

 _Well, something quite uninspected occurs to this kingdom…_

 _The Demon King suddenly manages to break free from his prison. Because the Hero of Time didn't exist in this era, the Gods had no choice but to flood the kingdom for the people's safety._

 _The now flooded land became known as the Great Sea. But the Demon King still manages to resurrect himself from the bottom of the ocean. He swore revenge to resurrect the ancient kingdom that was flooded and rule over it. To do that, though, he had to obtain the complete Triforce. He already had the Triforce of Power; he wasn't sure where the Triforces of Courage and Wisdom were, but he knew how to find them._

 _His first target was the Triforce of Wisdom, so he commanded a giant bird to seek for girls who had pointy ears. During this event, a young blond girl was kidnapped by that bird. She was actually the young sister of a 12-year old boy, who lives in a peaceful island._

 _He meets a pirate leader girl and asks for her help to take him where the bird took his sister. Upon arriving there, things go horribly wrong ant the boy was thrown away at the middle of the ocean by that same bird. He then meets a mysterious talking red boat known as the King of Red Lions. He guides the boy through several islands in order to prove his courage and the worth of a true hero._

 _The boy eventually meets the sealed kingdom hidden deep in the ocean and obtains the blade of evil's bane. However, it did not contain the power to repeal evil. He and the pirate girl eventually meet the red boat's true form as the King of Hyrule. The King also reveals the pirate girl's true form as the descendent of the Princess of Hyrule._

 _After restoring the power of the Master Sword, the boy managed to prove his worth of being a true hero, and became known as the Hero of Winds. After the first fight with Ganondorf, the Demon King had suspected that this hero was the Hero of Time's reincarnation…_

 _When the complete Triforce was shown, the King touched it before Ganondorf was able to. The King's wish became a reality, and the kingdom was slowly fading away while Ganondorf lauched an attack on the princess and the hero. The good side was victorious and the Demon King was no more, turned into stone._

 _The King helped the hero and the princess escape to the surface. Upon arriving, they were determinate to search for a new land where a new kingdom would be founded._

"That really was a great adventure. I still miss my sister, though." Link said, looking at the horizon.

"I know you miss her, but what's important right now is that we're about to live a new life once we find a new land!" Tetra winked at him.

"Please, Tetra. You don't have to do that wink every single time." Link said, blushing a little.

"Oh, look who's blushing now, silly!" Tetra said in a flirty tone.

"Oh, Tetra…" Link sighed embarrassed.

 _It will take quite a while for them to find a new land, so let's skip all the way to the era where a new Hyrule Kingdom is founded._

* * *

 _In this era, a young engineer who was the descendent of the Hero of Winds was sent to Hyrule Castle to not only receive his certificate, but to help the Princess of New Hyrule, descendent of Terta, to investigate the Tower of Spirits, that broke apart, and the Spirit Tracks that were vanishing. The Castle's chancellor revealed himself to be a demon who plans to resurrect his master, Malladus, using the princess' body. He was successful in kidnapping the princess' body, leaving her spirit to travel alongside the engineer._

 _They managed to restore the Tower of Spirits and eventually finding that Malladus will take a long time to be fully resurrected. Upon gaining access to the Dark Realm, where the evil guys were, the young engineer soon was recognized as a hero: the Hero of Spirits, since he was the only one who can see spirits._

 _The hero and the princess were successful on getting Malladus out of the princess' body, and her spirit was back to her original body. Furious, Malladus possesses his own servant, and plans to destroy both the hero and the princess. He failed by the princess' sacred power and the hero's Lokomo Sword._

 _The whole land was left in care of the princess and the hero, who became a true warrior._

"So, how was your training, Link?" Zelda asked.

"Pretty well, it was quite hard at the beginning but I soon got the hang of it." Link said.

"Oh, right. I still remember when you got knocked out on your first practice." Zelda said, giggling a little.

"Oh, Zelda. You had to remember that again?" Link shook his head, embarrassed.

"You're so funny, Link!" Zelda giggled cutely.

 _It seems that these two's friendship is nearly as identical to the very first ones' friendship. Much of a coincidence, for sure._

 _Now that we've covered all of the timelines, the true adventure shall begin…_

 **To be Continued…**

* * *

 **Finally, I'm done covering all of the timelines! Time for the 'real deal'!**


	5. The Time-Space Rift Appears

**Finally done with this chapter! In this chapter, the texts in italic shows the part of the story that's not part of the SS story.**

 **And before someone asks me, the Links from FS will not appear in my story and the other Zeldas won't tag along, sorry.**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Time-Space rift appears**

At the Sky era, Link was soon victorious at the 25th year's ceremony. Now, he and Zelda are in their moment alone atop the Statue of the Goddess.

"Link, hand me the Bird Statuette you grabbed in the race. I must offer it to the goddess." Zelda said. Link then nods and hands the statuette and Zelda places it in a hole. She picks up her harp and plays the goddess' song. She then offers her hand to Link. He takes her hand and kneels down. Zelda closed her eyes and begins the prayers:

"Great goddess, guiding light and protector of our people, grant us your blessing and mercy as I act in your stead during this ceremony. Valiant youth who grasped victory at the celebration of the bird folk… In accordance with the old ways… I now bestow the blessings of the goddess upon you." She then starts to remove her sailcloth and folds it carefully and offers it to Link.

"The blessings of the goddess drift down from the heavens aloft a sail, which I now pass on to you." She continued and Link takes the sailcloth carefully as he stands up.

"You know, they say that the goddess gave the Sailcloth to her chosen hero long ago. Of course, the one you're holding isn't the same one. I've been working hard to finish making this Sailcloth in time to give it to today's champion. I'm really glad I got to give it to you, Link. Make sure you take good care of it, okay?" Zelda said.

After that, Link had to prove his bravery by leaping off from the Statue and land at the round circle below by opening the Sailcloth at the right time. He was successful.

Zelda flew down to where Link was with her Loftwing.

"That was perfect! You're amazing, Link!" Zelda claps.

"Heh, thanks Zelda." Link said quite embarrassed. Zelda looks up in the sky and had a great idea.

"You know, Link, seeing as how you won today… And with the weather being so nice… You think maybe you'd like to, you know, go fly around the clouds together?" Zelda asked shyly. Link smiles and immediately accepts.

* * *

 _Around the same time, things were not looking good at the future eras; all of the heroes had their 'tasks' interrupted by a sudden flash of light. These flashes were so bright that they couldn't see what that was about. Something quite bad was about to happen…_

Back at the Sky era, Link and Zelda were flying at the skies riding in their Loftwings. They were far away from Skyloft.

"…Link? Hey, Link!" Zelda called.

"What is it, Zelda?" Link asked as he looks back at Zelda.

"Today was amazing. Watching you win the race and performing the ritual together… I'll always remember this. It really was wonderful." Zelda said joyfully. Link chuckled a bit. Zelda sighs and continues:

"You know… Link… There's… There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about-"

All of a sudden, a strange flash of light appears in front of the Loftwings, scaring Zelda in the process.

"W-What is that?!" Zelda panicked.

They both gasped as they found themselves face-to-face with a black tornado. The whole sky becomes darker.

* * *

 _What Link and Zelda didn't know was that this flash of light was the same one that caught the other heroes by surprise. That flash of light not only originated the black tornado, but also brought all these heroes into the Sky Era. They were caught immediately by the tornado since they were in midair._

* * *

Link immediately made his bird 'screech to a halt'. Zelda also tried to do the same, but for some strange reason, she was unable too; she suddenly felt immobile.

"What's going on?!" Zelda screamed horrified as she was getting dragged towards the tornado. After she was inside, she and her Loftwing began falling down.

"AAAHHH! LIIINNK!" Zelda screaming while falling. Link gasped and flew down to save her, but the tornado blew him and his Loftwing away towards Skyloft.

* * *

 _As the tornado begins to dissipate, the other heroes also began to fall down after being scattered: the child Hero of Time, the Heroes of Hyrule, the Minish and Twilight, fell alongside Zelda in one direction, the Heroes of the Four Sword and Essences fell in another direction, and the adult Hero of Time, the Triforce Heroes and the Heroes of Winds and Spirits fell in the remaining direction._

* * *

 _ **Later…**_

Link suddenly woke up from a terrible nightmare. He pants and looks around; he was in his room at the Knight Academy. There, Headmaster Gaepora was standing at his side.

"…Ah, you're awake. When your Loftwing carried you back, you were limp and unconscious. I feared the worst. Fortunately, you don't appear to have any serious injuries. For that much we can be grateful." Gaepora said. A frown appears in Link's face. Gaepora noticed that.

"But, Link… Where's Zelda? She was with you, was she not?" Gaepora asked worriedly. "…What's happened to my daughter?"

Link explains to Gaepora everything what has happened back there. Gaepora shook his head and face palms.

"A black tornado, you say? Hmm… That was no ordinary storm." He concludes. Link felt ashamed; he could have saved Zelda, but he failed. He decided to right his wrongs; he starts to get out of his bed, but Gaepora stops him.

You must not push yourself, you're still recovering." He said. Link crest falls, frustrated. "Tell me, when you saw Zelda today, did anything about her seem…off?"

Link explains about how Zelda told him about the surface world before the ceremony. He also told Gaepora about his strange dreams.

"I see. She was talking about the surface then? And you've been having dreams about a 'great mission'? How interesting…" Gaepora thought, but soon snaps out of it and pats Link's shoulder.

"I'm sorry; I was lost in thought there for a moment. It's all very strange, but I doubt there's much of a connection between these things. I'm concerned with Zelda, but so long as she's with her Loftwing, I'm sure she'll be fine. Either way, daybreak has yet to arrive. It would be very difficult to spot one girl and her bird in the dark of night. It would also be very dangerous. Rest now, Link. Zelda's going to be fine. She's out there alive. I know it." He said as he leaves the room.

Link was left alone, but only for a few seconds because suddenly, he heard strange robotic-like voices calling for him outside…

 **To be Continued…**

* * *

 **Sorry for the lack of dialogues for Link; I was too bored because I wrote this chapter at night's hours.  
**


	6. Spirit of the Sword and Maiden

**Wow, this chapter has a lot of dialogues from the game! But my story takes place during Skyward Sword after all.**

 **To not spoil anything, neither of the Links got blown away with SS Link; all of them are on the surface only.**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The Spirit of the Sword and the Spirit Maiden**

Link opens the door only to find a strange-looking woman hovering in the air. Link follows her outside until he reaches the Statue of the Goddess. The woman uses her powers to reveal a secret door and goes inside as Link follows.

Inside the door was a mysterious chamber holding a sword in a pedestal. The same woman emerges from it.

" **The one chosen by my creator… I have been waiting for you. You will play a role in a great destiny.** " The woman said. Link was speechless.

" **According to your social customs, I should provide you with my personal designation. Fi is the name I was given.** " The woman named Fi continued. " **I was created for a single purpose, long before the recorded memory of your people. I must aid you in fulfilling the great destiny that is your burden to carry.** " She then turns her head to the sword.

" **Come, Link. You must take up this sword. As the one chosen by my creator, it is your destiny.** "

Link soon remembers the dreams he had this entire time; Fi always appears in his dreams. He was indeed finding himself in a great destiny.

" **The strange dreams troubling your sleep… My sudden appearance… Uncertainty surrounding the fate of one you hold dear. Under the circumstances, it is only logical that you would exhibit some apprehension. To minimize your uncertainty, allow me to share some information.** " Fi said. " **My projections indicate that this information has a high probability of altering your current emotional state. The one you seek, honorable Zelda, is still alive.** "

Hearing this, Link gasped, but soon sighs in relief.

" **I can also confirm that more mysterious individuals who share a strange connection with you are also present in this world… And this spirit maiden, the one you call Zelda, along these individuals…are another ones fated to be part of the same great mission. Therefore, should you wish to meet with your friend and those individuals, I highly recommend you take up this sword before you set out to search for them. Does that information invigorate you? Are you ready to accept this sword?** "

Link was still stunned; he didn't know what were those 'individuals' that Fi was talking about. But he felt determined; he was going to find Zelda no matter what. He rushes to the pedestal, but was shocked when Fi floats above him.

" **It seems that further persuasive measures will not be required. In the name of my creator, draw the sword and raise it skyward.** " Fi explained.

Link grabs hold of the sword's grip, and carefully removes it. He points the sword skyward, and watches its blade glowing in a sky blue color.

" **Recognition complete, Master…** " Fi confirmed. " **Link… My Master.** "

Link was shocked at the blade's glow. The glow slowly fades.

"Link!" a voice called from behind him; it was Gaepora.

"Headmaster Gaepora? What are you doing here?" Link said surprised.

"I've had my suspicions, but until now, I wasn't sure." Gaepora said. "Yet here we are at the Chamber of the Goddess Sword, the very place where it was foretold the youth of legend would one day appear. It is said that this place was left to our people by the goddess herself. The very knowledge of this room's existence is a secret passed down to a select few each generation, along with a handful of words…"

" _When the light of the goddess's sword shines bright, the great apocalypse will wake from its long slumber. Do not fear, for it is then that a youth, guided by my hand, shall reveal himself in a place most sacred."_

"It started days ago. The sword that I've kept secret all these years… It began to give off a faint, otherworldly light." He continued. "At first I was sure I was seeing things, here alone with the sword. There was simply no other explanation. I never dreamed the prophecy of legend would come to pass in my lifetime." He then looks up seeing Fi.

"The words I have sworn to kept secret are coming true before my very eyes." Gaepora confirmed.

" _The youth will be guided by one born of the blade—one who is also youthful in likeness yet wise with knowledge immeasurable."_

" **Ah yes, the oral tradition, one of the least reliable methods of information retention and transmission. It appears that critical sections of the passage have been lost over the generations.** " Fi interfered. Link and Gaepora looked at each other surprised. Fi descends and explains:

" _ **The youth who draws forth the guiding sword shall be known as the goddess's chosen hero, and it is he who possesses an unbreakable spirit. He shall be burdened with the task of abolishing the shadow of apocalypse from the land. Such is his destiny. With the spirit of the blade at his side, he shall soar over the clouds and plummet below… And united with the individuals and the spirit maiden, shall bring forth a piercing light that resurrects the land.**_ _"_

Link suddenly remembers the flashback where Zelda told him about the surface world.

" **Master, you must embark on a great journey beneath the clouds to the vast realm of the surface. It is only through this journey that you can fulfill the mission set before you by my creator, the goddess. It is also the only method available for you to reunite with the spirit maiden, honorable Zelda. You may also find the clues about those mysterious individuals mentioned.** " Fi explained. Link was about to say something, but Gaepora interrupted.

"This is no easy task, Link. The world below is a forsaken place, and to reach it you must pierce the cloud barrier below. In living memory, no one has ever done this."

Fi then extends her arms, creating a tablet-like piece, and it flies to Link.

" **This Emerald Tablet will illuminate a path through the clouds to the land below. Take it, and place it within the altar behind me.** "

Link then rushes to the altar, and performs a skyward strike at a bird-like crest as it turns light purple. The altar reveals itself; it had a square hole in the middle. Link inserts the tablet at the far right in the square hole.

Immediately, a green laser light shoots out in the sky from atop the Statue of the Goddess. It lands far away from Skyloft at a part of the cloud barrier, dissipating it and creating a bright green pillar of light that opened a path to the lands below.

" **Master Link, it is done.** " Fi confirmed. " **Until now, a cloud barrier created by the goddess has separated the world you know from the one below. The tablet you placed in the altar has opened a small rift in the barrier. You can use it to travel through the clouds to the realm below. I have recognized you as my master, and so it's my duty to follow you wherever you may go.** "

Fi then flies and morphs into a small orb of light, and goes into the sword.

"Link, listen a moment. The nature of the great apocalypse mentioned in the old texts is a complete mystery to me." Gaepora said. "But whatever it turns out to be, it seems that both you and Zelda have big roles to play in the destiny of this land. Just think—if what this Fi says is true, Zelda is alive! Alive and no doubt coming to terms with whatever it is the goddess has in store for her. Should you heed the call of destiny, I don't know what dangers you may have to face, Link. Especially down there… But if you've decided to brave the unknown, please find my daughter and bring her back to me."

"I'm quite confused with some other things Fi mentioned, like the 'individuals' she was talking, but…if she said that I'm about to find out who those individuals are at the surface, then I will fulfill my destiny. That's for sure." Link said. Gaepora then looks above at the stained glass windows depicting the goddess and noticed a weak trace of sunlight.

"Dawn is drawing near. It has been a long night for both of us, hasn't it?" he asked. Link nodded. "You have a great journey before you, Link, and those clothes… They don't look up to the task. The uniform you were to receive for winning the race should be ready by now. A sturdy uniform like that will prove much more suitable for a long journey. You'd better change before you go."

Link nods and both walked outside of the chamber.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

(Zelda's POV)

At the day of the ceremony, the black tornado tossed me out of the sky, and down to the world below… I slowly opened my eyes and gasped in amazement at what the surface world looks like; it was filled with tall trees and the birds were singing.

" _Wow… Is this what the surface world looks like?_ " I thought. I also noticed that I've landed next to some sort of temple. I was nearly captured by the demonic forces that I saw at the distance, but I was rescued at the last moment by an old woman who lives in the temple. She slowly walks towards me; she was wearing a large sundial.

"Ah, you're finally here at last, your grace." The old woman said. I was confused at what she called me.

"Um, what are you talking about?" I asked.

"Hmm, I guess the reincarnation had erased your memories, I presume?" she continued. "I'll explain everything, my dear. You may not believe at first, but you're actually the goddess Hylia's reincarnation. In order to remember, you must cleanse yourself in the two springs. Dedicate your prayers at the Statues of the Goddess and purify your body."

I nearly didn't believe this; I had no memory at all about my existence as Hylia…but she had explained to me… I must understand my destiny.

The old woman led me inside the temple for me to change my outfit. I was now wearing the Garments of the Goddess; a white dress. The old woman told me where the first spring, the Skyview Spring was. With the Goddess's Harp in hands, I set off to the first spring in the woods.

(End of Zelda's POV)

* * *

What the Spirit Maiden didn't know was that a certain someone quite familiar to us had actually defeated the demonic forces…

 **To be Continued…**

* * *

 **Hmm, who could that 'familiar someone' be? Find out in the next chapter!  
**


	7. Hero of Hyrule

**Before I go back to what SS link is doing, I'm first going to cover each Link from the different lands and parts of the surface, since everything is happening around the same time. Starting with the ones found in the Faron Woods area.**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: The Hero of Hyrule Behind the Temple**

A bit before Zelda woke up, down at the ledge where Zelda was still unconscious, there was the Hero of Hyrule, who suddenly woke up by some screaming.

"Out of the way! Scram!" we could hear the voice of a Goron being menaced by five nasty-looking humanoids. Link, the Hero of Hyrule saw this and immediately thought; this situation calls for heroic intervention.

These humanoid creatures turned their attention to Link and charges towards him. He takes out his Magical Sword and in 15 seconds, he defeated them. The Goron watched the whole fight in amazement. Link then shifts his sword back into its sheet and turns to the Goron. Because he never saw a Goron before, he was kind of shocked at this creature, but he could see that he was indeed friendly.

"Are you okay there?" Link asked.

"Whew! Thanks for jumping in there to rescue me, bud!" the Goron sighs in relief and thanks the Hero.

"No problem. I was just doing my job as the hero." Link replied. He then looks around and noticed that he was in a forest-looking area. "Say, where am I anyway? I don't remember visiting a place like this in Hyrule."

"Well, we're standing in the woods now. If what my map says is right, that gate over there is the entrance to Faron Woods." The Goron explained. "Oh, and by the way, my name is Gorko the Goron. And you are?"

"Oh, I'm Link." Link said, but then thought for himself: " _'Faron Woods'? This is definitely not Hyrule at all… Then how did I get here? I'm so confused right now…_ "

"Well then, Link, I owe you big for taking care of those guys, so let me tell you something fascinating." Gorko said as he walks next to a strange bird statue. "I am researching the ancient history of these woods here. According to the ancient texts, there's some kind of place up above called the Isle of the Goddess, far up in the sky!"

Link made a 'fascinating look' on his face and continues hearing Gorko's words as he directs to the statue.

"Apparently, these old statues serve as landmarks to those traveling up to the sky or down from this Isle of the Goddess place. Supposedly this statue is special, as it is said to have the ability to activate all the other statues. The whole thing sounds a little crazy, I know, but I for one believe it to be true! Otherwise, why would all these statues be here all over the place? Want to hear more?"

"Of course! Tell me. This is quite interesting actually." Link quickly answers.

"Ah, sounds like I have a fellow connoisseur of ancient cultures here!" Gorko said excited.

"Yeah, sort of." Link scratches his neck from its back.

"Well, moving on." Gorko said as he continues. "All right, Link, you had better brace yourself, because I am about to blow your mind. So get this: people actually live on this sky island, and they get around by flying on the backs of huge birds that are way bigger than birds down here! Up there everyone reveres the goddess, and the residents of all the islands in the sky live in a perfect society, totally free of conflict or unhappiness! Not only that, but from what I can tell, their civilization is way, way more advanced than ours down here."

Link was getting even more curious about this island upon hearing these words; he was becoming amazed.

"But it does not even stop there, bud! This Isle of the Goddess has even more stuff to marvel at!" Gorko said. "The place was crafted by the goddess herself, so it figures that it is filled with wonders we do not have here. The buildings are all made of gold! An endless spring of mystical water feeds a river through the place. One sip of that stuff and you live forever! The trees are heavy with plump fruit that cures all disease! The fields are crowded with pumpkins that never rot! Magic wildflowers bloom everywhere! And the weather! Oh, the weather, bud! Not too hot, not too cold. No chance of sweaty heat in this garden paradise! That is the Isle of the Goddess… Amazing, right?! WRONG! IT IS BEYOND AMAZING!"

Link, after hearing all these positive words about this place, quickly nods; he just became so amazed about that paradise that he even wanted to meet it someday. He was even trying to picture how this isle looked like: a true paradise.

"You want to hear more about it, don't you Link?!" Gorko asked in an excited tone.

"Sure! Fire away!" Link answered excited.

"Good to hear, bud! I am completely obsessed with this place. I cannot get enough of it! I wish I had more to tell you now, but I will need to research these statues to learn more. Next time I bump into you, I will give you the latest info!"

Link nodded.

"Well, I'm going to explore this area now. I'll see you later." Link waved.

He then heads up ahead at the opened gates and into Faron Woods.

But what he didn't know was that there were more heroes exploring at different parts of the Woods…

 **To be Continued…**


	8. Heroes of the Minish and Twilight

**Let's move on to two different heroes landing in the same area, but on different locations of it.**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The Heroes of the Minish and Twilight in Faron Woods**

At the Faron Woods area, we can see Link, the Hero of the Minish lying down on an area filled with mushrooms. He slowly opens his eyes, raised his head and was stunned at the scenery.

"Whoa… This place is filled with mushrooms… Where am I?" he says to himself as he gets up. Link looked at the area; it was filled with small trees, pear-looking fruits growing from some of them and birds on the ground singing. He turns his head to the left and noticed something red on the floor.

"Oh! There's the Gnat Hat that flew off my head!" Link said as he rushes to grab it. When he reached his hand to grab the hat, he sees a small plant-bird creature walking towards him; the creature still didn't notice him since it was distracted.

" _I wonder what that creature is. I think if it sees me, it will get scared of me… So I must talk to him while I'm small then._ " Link thought. So he puts the Gnat Hat to shrink himself and runs to the creature.

"Hey, excuse me!" Link called. The creature heard his call and looks around, confused.

"Kee-koo? Is someone calling for me?" the creature said.

"I'm down here!" Link called again. The creature looked down and saw a tiny green figure standing near his 'feet'.

"Kwoo? Who are you?" the creature asked.

"Umm, well… I'm actually a friendly person, alright? My name is Link. Who are you supposed to be?" Link asked.

"Kee-paleep! I'm Machi. I'm a Kikwi. You seem OK though, for someone so tiny." The Kikwi named Machi answered friendly. "Well, that's kinda weird actually, because a little while ago I ran into another funny animal like you, but that one was much taller than you and was a girl."

"Weird… That sounds a lot like Zelda… Is she here too?" Link asked, not quite sure if that 'girl' Machi was talking about was Zelda.

"What's a Zelda? I don't know who this girl was, koo-kwee, but she was in a bunch of trouble when I saw her. Packs of some mean red guys were after her, kwee, but she escaped with the Kikwi elder."

"Kikwi elder? Do you know where he is?" Link asked, but he suddenly removed the Gnat Hat, growing to his original size, scaring Machi in the process. Link noticed this.

"Oh my goodness! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you like that!" Link quickly apologizes. Machi soon calms down.

"You really spooked me, kwee… You kept some very strange abilities, friend." Machi muttered. "Kee-paleep… It sounds like you're set on finding this friend and the elder. The elder's location is just up ahead; just follow the road's end and you'll get to him. If you're heading that way anyway, kwee, would you mind telling our elder that I'm safe?"

"No problem, I will." Link smiles and follows the main road to the elder.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

"Urgh….my head…..where am I….?" we can see the Hero of Twilight groaning as he wakes up; he's also in the Faron Woods area, but he was far away from the Hero of the Minish. He was standing in the viewing platform at the top of a high building.

"That place doesn't seem familiar at all… I know I'm standing in a forest but nothing alike the Faron Woods I know…" Link said to himself as he stands up. He then notices a cliff up ahead of him. He runs to it, only to find out that's a little too high for him to climb up.

Link looks up and noticed a coiled vine right above him; he knew what to do. He pulled out his slingshot and shot a Deku Nut at the vine. The vine untangles, able for him to climb it. He used it to swing up to the cliffs top and passed through the stone doorway.

This stone doorway eventually led him into the Deep Woods; an even more mysterious area for him to explore this curious new world.

 _But another hero has also landed on this area, but in a someplace more 'watery'…_

 **To be Continued…**


	9. Child Hero of Time

**Phew! Finally done with this chapter! I was very busy studying for my school tests, but I'm finally done with them. So, time to go back for some more writing!**

 **Also, did you noticed that I changed my profile name?**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

 **(PS: Wow! 11 reviews, 3 favs and 6 follows?! I'm glad you are enjoying this story! Keep it up!)**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: The Child Hero of Time at Lake Floria**

"AAHHHHH!" we can hear the young Hero of Time falling down towards an enormous pool of water.

 _ ***SPLOOOSH!***_

"Wh-Wh-Whooaa!" the Hero was getting dragged by the water's currents. "Good thing I still have the transformation masks."

He quickly reaches his pocket to grab a mask resembling a Zora's face. He puts it on, eventually becoming a Zora. He tried to swim against the current but he was still getting dragged by it. He soon drops into a short waterfall.

Just ahead from him was a strange cephalopod-like creature standing by the water's surface. It was actually quite frightened by the hero who's morphed into a Zora's presence.

"Ack! Another prey!" the cephalopod panicked. "OK, OK… I just have to avoid eye contact and back away slowly…"

"Hey! Wait! I'm not a-" Zora Link called out, but the cephalopod was already swimming away from him. " _Guess I have no choice but to follow him to figure out what this place is._ " He thought.

Zora Link begins to chase after the cephalopod, eventually stopping by a wooden cage leading to a tunnel.

"Quit following me, pest! If you don't move along, I'll be forced to tell Her Excellence the Water Dragon about your little incursion!" the cephalopod shouted angrily.

"' _Water Dragon'? I'm totally not in Hyrule after all, since I've never heard of that sort of dragon..._ " Link said in his thoughts. He saw the cephalopod swimming tightly inside a small hole on the wooden cage.

"Ha-HA! Didn't see that coming did you? Yep, there's no way you're going to be able to follow me now!" the cephalopod taunted. "So, what now? Are you going to cry? If you think you can make it through, just go ahead and try!"

An evil grin appeared at Zora Link's face; he managed to slip through the small hole by swimming tightly just like the cephalopod did.

 _As you can see, Zoras are indeed excellent swimmers._

"Sorry, but Zoras can even swim through tight spots with ease!" Zora Link smirked.

"GAH! How is that even possible?! I've never seen a sort of creature pull off a trick like that!" the cephalopod was stunned. "Wait… Those scales you have in your body look very similar to Her Excellence's! Does that make you the emissary of the goddess, like the Water Dragon said?"

"Well, I don't know exactly what you're talking about. All I know is that I just fell from the sky and into this place." Zora Link said.

"Hmm… Hey, I've got an idea! Maybe you can help Her Excellence!" the cephalopod said.

"Really? What's wrong?" Zora Link asked.

"Yeah, about that… It happened really recently. This weirdo came in here with a gang of monsters and went right after Her Excellence. My lady the Water Dragon is a fierce fighter, and, boy, did she gobble up most of these monsters in the first few seconds. Thing is, there were just so many of them! While she was distracted, the weirdo leading all those creatures managed to wound her. She's healing up now, but she says we don't have enough special water for her to make a full recovery." The cephalopod explained. "So could you please go talk with Her Excellence and see if you can help her out?" It asked.

"Sure. I can help her. Take me to her!" Zora Link answered.

"All right then. Follow me! I'm Parella, by the way." The cephalopod named Parella said.

They both began to swim through an underwater tunnel until they reach into a large chamber.

"Huh? That's weird... The path leading to Her Excellence is blocked with a huge boulder." Parella wondered. "Lovely. Now what do we do?"

"Hmm, wait here. I'll find a solution for our problem." Zora Link said. He then swims around the chamber, only to find some unfamiliar foes floating around the water: Froaks.

" _I've never seen enemies like this before…_ " Link said in his thoughts. " _Judging by their bodies, they do look kind of explosive. That's it! I should try to shoot my Zora fins into them so that they receive a knockback and blow up the boulder._ "

With those thoughts, Zora Link aimed his fins and shot them towards the Froak standing near the blocked passage. The Froak received a knockback, and as it meets the wall, it immediately explodes. The explosion was strong enough to blow up the boulder. Parella saw this and went to where Zora Link was and claps.

"Oh, now that's using your noodle! Her Excellence is just up ahead. Over this way!"

They continued to swim through another short tunnel. They found up ahead an iron gate halfway underwater. Parella swims through the gate's narrow bars, but for Zora Link, the gaps were too tight for him. He then got an idea: he uses another Zora technique. He leaps out of the water like a dolphin; he had just used the technique called a dolphin jump.

"Wow! Perfect jump!" Parella clapped. "I'd call you amazing, but I think we both know it was your whateveryourraceis's abilities that made that little stunt possible."

They continued forward until Parella passes through a narrow crack between two blocks of stone. Zora Link does another dolphin jump, this time hitting solid ground, and does a roll.

" _Perhaps I should explore this area above the water first._ " Link thought. He then removes the Zora Mask, morphing back into a human. He moves to the right, only to find some Green Chuchus appearing right in front of him.

"Okay, this is just getting crazier! I already know they're chuchus, but they're slightly different this time around! What's going on here?!" Link said to himself as he was dealing with the chuchus. Once he was done, he eventually finds a blue treasure chest.

"Wow! A treasure chest! I wonder what's inside." Link said curiously. He slowly opens it and picks up the item inside. What was inside? An Ancient Flower!

"Well… I don't know what this is, but this flower sure does look pretty! Maybe I should keep it; it might come in handy anytime." Link said as he puts the flower in his pocket.

He then puts the Zora Mask back and dives back into the water to continue following Parella.

They swim through a much darker tunnel where another iron gate stood at its end. Zora Link did another dolphin jump while Parella passes through the narrow bars.

Suddenly, they found themselves under attack by a ferocious Cranioc.

"Yikes! Oh, they're back! That's one of the fish that weirdo brought in here and used to attack Her Excellence. Watch out—they're mean as they come!" Parella panicked.

Zora Link could clearly see its weak point: its cranium. He used his magic to create a shield in front of him. The shield dealt enough damage at the Cranioc's weak point, causing him to explode in a puff of smoke.

"Wow! The goddess sure knows how to pick them! You did great!" Parella clapped.

"Thanks." Zora Link said. They then went underwater to find an odd door.

"At last, we're here! Her Excellence the Water Dragon is just up ahead. Hang on a second." Parella said as he uses his coral above his head as a key to unlock the door.

"Please, come in." He invited as he swims through the door. Zora Link follows him.

Zora Link finds himself in the Water Dragon's chamber. He climbs at the center platform only to find a rather small blue female dragon inside her tub. She was not that happy to receive visitors like Link.

"Ah! You there! You have intruded into my home, a sacred place few are permitted to enter! This is no place for one such as you. And yet here you stand! You will explain how you got here, and quickly." The Water Dragon said sternly.

"Umm, first of all, are you the Water Dragon?" Zora Link asked.

"I am. Those with manners address me as Faron, warden of the woods. I was appointed by the goddess herself. Though my current stature is less than, well, intimidating, shall we say, know that you stand in the presence of a loyal servant of the goddess!" the Water Dragon named Faron, explained. But then, she sees something odd on the Zora Hero. She looks at him carefully. "…Hmm?"

"I say, those scales you have in your body look somehow exactly like mines! A sacred gift could only be carried by the goddess's chosen hero. But could you really be him?" Faron asked.

"I don't know, actually. The only thing I know is that I am actually a hero." Zora Link said.

"This raises questions. Even with the form of this race you have, finding my hall is no easy task… How did you find me?" Faron asked again.

"Well… The only thing I remember is that previously, I was on my way to my home in Hyrule, but I got caught by a strange flash of light and a tornado, causing me to fall beneath the clouds and into here… Whatever this place is." Zora Link explained.

"You are standing in Lake Floria. And you just said that you just fell from the clouds and into here?" Faron said. "But I'll be straight with you. A scaly person like you hardly looks the part of the goddess's chosen hero. There's no doubt about it. A test is in order to prove you're everything you say you are. Shortly before your arrival, I was attacked by a pompous creature calling himself Ghirahim. I stood against this self-proclaimed Demon Lord, but I was wounded in the encounter."

"I can see that, that creature named Parella told me about your situation. I might not know this place, but I am here to help." Zora Link said. Faron then continues:

"The wounds he's given me are stubborn things. I have been forced to recuperate in this basin of sacred water. Unfortunately, the healing properties of the sacred water have diminished, and I am now in need of another dose to freshen up my healing bath. So, bring me the container of fresh sacred water that I require. Do me this favor, what say you?"

"You got it!" Zora Link immediately said.

"Excellent. If you continue down this way, you will find an exit back to the woods. Now run along. One does not want to keep a dragon waiting." Faron said and showed Zora Link the way.

"Okay, thanks. I promise I'll be back with sacred water for you." Zora Link said and dove into the water and into the exit over a tall ledge.

He arrived at the Floria Waterfall. He removes the mask and ran to the right where the exit to the woods was.

 **To be Continued…**

* * *

 **I wanted Parella to meet a Zora, so that's why I made MM Link to fall into Lake Floria.  
**

 **Next up, time for Eldin Volcano!**


	10. Heroes of the Four Sword

**Damn stupid internet connection... But now that it's back, I can finally post this chapter!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

 **(PS: 15 reviews, 6 favs and 7 follows! Thank you so much! Keep it going! The more, the merrier!)**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: The Heroes of the Four Sword at Eldin Volcano**

We now move on to Eldin Volcano, an area thick with lava flows. At the Earth Temple's entrance, we can see the four Links waking up. One of them was on top of another one.

"Vio… Get. Off. My. Leg!" Blue groaned.

"It wasn't my fault!" Vio rolled his eyes and got off from Blue.

"Whatever." Blue pouted.

"Hey guys, what is this place?" Red asked. They looked around and indeed noticed they were standing on an unfamiliar ground.

"Don't tell me we're back on Death Mountain again…" Green sighed.

"I don't think so. This place looks a bit different to be Death Mountain. It takes place in a fiery mountain, for sure, but it's not Death Mountain. Plus, I can see some sort of village on the left side and there's even a temple here, well, if we discount the Tower of Flames." Vio said. But as Green and Blue were distracted by Vio's explanation, Red saw strange blue creatures who just noticed the heroes. They were leaving their village on the left and after the heroes.

"G-G-Guys, sorry for the interruption, but there are some blue creatures running to us!" Red panicked.

"Oh great, we've drawn their attention." Blue said sarcastically.

"Let's quit talking and take care of those guys! Come on!" Green shouted, pulling his sword. The other Links did the same and launched an attack at the creatures called Blue Bokoblins.

After the heroes defeated the Bokoblins, they returned to the Temple Entrance to take a look at the door.

"Hmm, there's an empty keyhole at the door. I think we need to find the key somewhere around here." Vio wondered.

"Yeah, but, where exactly do we start? We don't even know this place! And this place is huge!" Blue said.

"We know that, Blue. But I believe the key must be located in this part of the area only. In almost every case the objects we need to find are located near, right?" Green said.

"Hey, what's that in the ground?" Red asked no one. He walks toward a halfway buried golden object in the ground. He pulled it off and the object was shown to be a golden triangle with a curved end.

"That thing fits perfectly in that keyhole!" Green concluded as he, Blue and Vio came over. "Guys, I think the key is broken into pieces."

"What?! Ugh, don't tell me we have to hunt for stupid key pieces…" Blue growled.

"We have to. It's the only way." Vio said.

"I think we should split up, it will be easier. Once each of us find a key piece, we'll rejoin here." Green suggested. The other Links nodded and split up to find the key pieces.

* * *

 **(Green's POV)**

I went back into those blue guys' village, and at its end, I eventually found a guard tower. I saw a bomb flower standing by, and used it to knock the tower, creating a bridge for me to walk over to the other side. I went through a winding cave, where I fought some Keese and Chuchus that were slightly different than the Keese and Chuchus I know in Hyrule. I wondered: what if I and the others aren't in Hyrule at all?

Anyways, I continued forward at the tunnel, however, the bridge that was at the tunnel's end was out! I looked at my left and found a path of platforms I could climb. Guess I'll have to go from above, then.

Once I reached the other side, I stepped on a switch that caused the bridge to slide back into place. I proceeded forward, and I found a very hot place. I took a deep breath and ran as fast as I could to reach the tunnel on the right side.

Yeowch! That place was a real inferno! I even burst into flames! Thankfully, I got out from it, and into a long, sandy slope. I then noticed that slope was a giant slide, with a few stone platforms along the way. I stayed on the left, and managed to reach one of the stone platforms. For my luck, I saw something golden buried on the platform where I was; I just found another piece of the key!

"Well, that's two pieces. I wonder how many pieces it has." I wondered.

 **(End of Green's POV)**

* * *

 **(Red's POV)**

I decided to explore more of the area where I just found the first key piece. I looked up and saw a bunch of rocks blocking the path above. I was right in front of an air geyser and noticed bomb flowers standing by. This gave me an idea; I pulled out the bomb flower and lobbed it into the geyser for a small ride into the rocks, blowing them up. I then decided to ride that geyser as well.

Whee! That was a fun ride! Right in front of me was a strange-looking metallic cube. I wonder what that is? It doesn't seem to activate with anything I tried, so I decided to keep searching for the key piece.

I jumped off the tall ledge and noticed a sandy slope, where a guard tower was standing. What if the piece was under it? I picked up a bomb flower standing nearby and threw it at the tower's direction. Its explosion knocked the tower over. I immediately slid down the slope and just as I expected, I saw a golden thing buried on the ground. That's it! Another key piece!

But that was not all! I looked at the knocked over tower's right side and saw a red and white pinwheel. Where should I use this? It's too heavy and too big for me to carry it, so I'll have to memorize where this was.

 **(End of Red's POV)**

* * *

 **(Blue's POV)**

So I just went back from the Temple's entrance and saw a giant sandy slope. I looked closely and saw a patch of rubble along the left-hand wall. That sounds like a good place for a bomb! And luckily for me, there was a pair of bomb flowers growing on a ledge that overlooks that slope! I picked up one of the bombs and rolled it on the slope.

Strike! The bomb exploded the rubble, revealing a small cave. Who's a master of bowling now?

I slid down towards the cave. Once there, I saw the key piece buried on the ground! I just found another piece of the key! All right!

 **(End of Blue's POV)**

* * *

 **(Vio's POV)**

I followed Green's path; this time, on that giant slope, I went right, eventually landing on a stone platform. I then saw a lava plug damming up some lava that's blocking my path. I pulled out a nearby bomb flower towards the plug, clearing the way.

There was still a rubble remaining after the lava receded. I pulled a second bomb flower and rolled it across the sandy slope to blow up the rubble. That revealed a small cave; maybe the key piece is inside.

Indeed I was right; I went through the small cave and saw a halfway buried golden object on the ground. It was a key piece. Time for me to regroup with the others!

 **(End of Vio's POV)**

* * *

 **(Normal POV)**

The four Links rejoined back at the Temple Entrance.

"So, did you find all the pieces of the key?" Green asked.

"We sure did." Blue grinned.

"Great! Let's use them to open that temple's door." Green said, directing to the Temple.

They insert the key's pieces. Eventually, the Earth Temple's doors open, revealing a staircase leading inside.

"Are we really going inside?" Red asked.

"We are. Come on, guys." Green said determined.

The four heroes then went downstairs inside the Temple.

 **To be Continued…**

* * *

 **As you just saw, the personalities from each Link here are from the Four Swords' Manga.  
**

 **I wanted them to fall at Eldin Volcano because it would take too long for one Link to find all the pieces of the key.**

 **I also had to look at my Skyward Sword Guide and play the game to find the location of the pieces and to take a look at the area respectively.**


	11. Hero of Essences

**Sorry for the long wait; I was out of ideas for this new chapter. But finally I'm done with it!**

 **The reason the Link from ALttP/Oracle series/LA is called the 'Hero of Essences'? That was actually his hero title in the Oracle series. I wanted to give that title to him because I didn't want to repeat the Hero of Hyrule title.**

 **Anyways, enjoy! ;)**

 **(PS: 17 reviews and 7 favorites! Thank you!)**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: The Hero of Essences at Volcano Summit**

At Eldin Volcano's highest peak, there was a small spring of water. There, the Hero of Essences was lying down face-flat on the pool of shallow water.

"Unnnnggg… Damn, why do I have to land right on my face in a pool of water?" the hero growled. "Well, at least it's not deep."

He got up and looked around; he could see an unexpected waterfall dropping water at the pool he was. He also noticed he was on a high mountain.

"I sure hope I'm not back at that Koholint Island… But this place doesn't feel familiar to me at all anyways. That's weird." He thought. He looked back at the pool of water at his feet.

" _Perhaps I should scoop some, it might be useful._ " He said in his thoughts. He picked up an empty bottle and scooped some water. He then puts it back on his pocket.

Link looked at his left and saw an exit; he goes there.

The hero found himself in a very hot area, since he was inside the volcano. Before Link bursts into flames, he quickly protects himself with a special ring that allows him to survive hot areas.

"Good thing I still have these special rings, although some of them are quite useless." He said. "Geez, this place is so hot! Even hotter than that Sword and Shield Maze…"

Link runs to the left where he found another exit. He eventually found himself outside once again.

He proceeds forward where he found a passage under an arch that's shooting fire pillars blocking his way. On that passage's right side was an odd frog head idol with its tongue sticking out from its mouth. There was also a stone tablet that reads:

' _Quench my thirst to clear your path.'_

"Aha! I knew this scooped water was useful!" Link snapped his fingers. He gets near the frog idol, and pours water into its tongue. The frog's mouth closes, and the fire pillars disappear.

He continues forward, only to find another path blocked by fire pillars again. There was another frog head on the left side with its tongue sticking out.

"What the-? ARGH! Don't tell me I'm going to backtrack to that spring I just fell from the clouds, scoop some more water, and come back here?!" Link said, very angered and annoyed. He growls under his breath and heads back to the spring to scoop more water.

He came back with more water. He approaches the thirsty frog, only to notice that its head was too high for him to pour directly into its mouth because the stairs leading to it are broken. He looks around and finds two platforms at the wall; one of them had vines above it. Link pulls out his Hookshot and grapples onto the vines to reach the platform. He leaps to the other one, stands on a ledge just above the frog's head and pours water from above.

Immediately, the flames disappear. Link continues on, runs on a bridge, and finds a Temple entrance blocked by more flames. Above the entrance was a gigantic frog head's idol.

"Oh, that's just great, how in Hyrule am I going to quench that huge frog's thirst? I need a very great amount of water to do it! That place was kind of pointless. I'm outta here." Link complained as he turns back and leaves.

He went back inside the Volcano, where he encountered some unfamiliar and somehow familiar foes standing on his way out: there were Cursed Spumes, Red Chuchus and Fire Keese.

* * *

Once he finally was out, he goes all the way back and eventually reached the entrance of the Earth Temple's area. There, he notices two mole-like fellows halfway buried on a patch of dirt.

"I DID saw them! There were four identical boys who just found all of the key's pieces that these mean guys buried all over this place! I'm telling the truth, Cobal!" one of them said.

"Hmm, if you're telling the truth, Ledd, then why am I seeing a boy that you've just described me, standing over there, watching us?" the other one named Cobal said, pointing at Link.

" _ ***gasp***_ _did he just noticed me?!_ " He gasped in his thoughts.

"Yo! Hey, you! How in the world did you and the other three find those pieces that quickly?! We've been here already a moment ago searching everywhere! Please! You've got to tell us!" Ledd pleaded. Link looked at them, confused.

"Um, what are you talking about? First of all, what and who are you?" Link asked them.

"Oh, we're from a race called the Mogma. I'm Cobal and he's my friend Ledd." Cobal said.

"And second, I think you're mistaking me from someone else. I just came back from that summit! There's no way I would've ended up here and finding those 'key pieces'!" Link continued. "What were these four boys like?"

"Well, they look slightly identical to you, except their clothes' colors were different; one's was red, another's was blue, the other's violet, and the last one's was green, like yours!" Ledd described.

" _Four guys slightly identical to me? How is that possible? What is going on here?!_ " Link in his thoughts. Ledd then continues:

"Anyways, I just saw them discussing some random things, and they decided to go hunting for the key pieces that unlock that Temple's doors. And it seems that they've unlocked it already and went inside." He said, pointing at the Earth Temple's open doors.

"Hey, that reminds me… That strange blonde girl in the weird clothes got taken away too." Cobal said, crossing his arms.

" _A 'strange blonde girl'? Why does that reminds me of Zelda? Is she here too?_ " Link thought again. He continues hearing the Mogmas' speech.

"That's right! I bet they got something really valuable stashed in there. And that blonde girl they took is probably part of their master plan too. I'm telling you, I can smell the riches from here!" Ledd said in a greedy tone.

" _These guys have a very greedy side… Yikes. I'm out of here. AGAIN._ " Link scoffed in his thoughts and left silently, sliding down at the sandy hill, leaving the Mogmas talking.

"So, what you're saying is that we'll find lots of treasure hidden inside that Temple?" Cobal asked.

"Whaddya think, igneous? We sneak inside and take all the treasure we can carry!" Ledd said excited.

"Hey… Why are we so worried about those boys that just went inside when we can just dig our way in?" Cobal sighed.

"What? Um…" Ledd gulped.

"Just sayin'."

"You ain't as dumb as you look."

After these words, the two Mogmas dug down back into the dirt.

 **To be Continued…**

* * *

 **Sorry if this chapter was short; there wasn't that much of progression for the Volcano Summit in the SS game.  
**

 **As you just saw, that Link woke up right after the ones from FSA entered through the Earth Temple.**

 **I bet you all know who and where the remaining Links are...**


	12. Adult Hero of Time and Hero of Spirits

**Did you thought I forgot about this story? Of course I didn't! I won't ever, ever cancel any of my stories! If I write one, I WILL finish it, no matter what.**

 **So anyways, I'm going to write this story alongside my _Mario & Sonic: Galaxy Heroes_' story, so I will alternate between them the best as I can.**

 **As always, enjoy! ;)**

 **(PS: Oh WOW! 18 reviews, 11 favorites and 11 follows?! Thank you so much! Don't ever stop supporting me! You're making me even more motivated to continue this!)**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: The Adult Hero of Time at Lanayru Mine and the Hero of Spirits at Lanayru Desert**

The adult version of the Hero of Time could be found lying on the ground of a circular outdoors chamber, with lots of machinery, working robots, mine carts with advanced technology and flowers and grass growing everywhere. At the center of the chamber was a mysterious blue rotating crystal.

"…uhhhh…" The hero Link moaned as he wakes up. "Where am I?"

He stood up to take a look at his surroundings; they were of course very unfamiliar to him because he never saw a place with high-advanced technology.

" _So that's where that tornado sent me? I wonder what this place is._ " He said in his thoughts. He noticed the worker robots wandering around; one of them had metallic digging claws, digging the walls.

He approached the nearest robot. The robot turned to him and said in a grumpy tone:

"Where did you come from, dzzzzt? We're here at Lanayru Mine collecting the Timeshift Stones and transporting them to Lanayru Mining Facility. Stay away from the blue stones, zrrpt. They're too dangerous for humans!" it then leaves.

" _Geez, I didn't mean to be rude or something, but if what that robot said it's true, that means I'm in a brand new place because there aren't any of these things back at Hyrule. Did I just travel through time again? Possibly through space too?_ " he asked in his thoughts; there were a lot of questions arriving on his mind.

Then, he noticed something glowing on his pocket. He reaches it to pick up the object; it was the Ocarina of Time! One of the robots noticed this and ran to where Link was.

"What do we have here, bzzzt?" the robot asked, glancing at the Ocarina. Link noticed this.

"H-Hey! What are you doing?" he stuttered.

"Interesting, vrrrt. This blue object looks just like the Timeshift Stones! It's causing a reaction at that Timeshift Stone right there! That's why it's active, wrrrrt!" the robot exclaimed, and for Link's surprise, it snatches the Ocarina of Time from his hands!

"Perhaps THIS thing IS made of Timeshift Stone, vrrrrm! I must take it to the Mining Facility right away!" as he leaves out using one of the mining carts.

"NO! Wait! That Ocarina is important to me!" Link called. But, as soon as the mine cart leaves, the limit of the time shifting runs out, and disappeared completely when the mine cart's door closes, leaving the once, colorful mining technology into a brown and drab desert with all the worker robots broken and falling apart and all the machinery not working at all. The Timeshift Stone at the middle was no longer rotating and its color was now dark purple. Link was shocked at the sudden change of scenery.

"Whoa… This place is now a desert? What's going on here?" he said even confused.

He decided to backtrack this area and into the caves. He went through a tunnel and took the right path, jumping off a ledge, and was surprised by a Yellow Chuchu. He fought it, even if he doesn't know what that creature was, and climbed to the other side.

He continued forward, where there was a drab mine cart blocking the path. He uses his strength from his Golden Gauntlets and pulls the mine cart backwards until he was able to pass through. Upon entering there, he fought some Keese. He already knew what Keese is, except these ones were slightly different than the ones he knew.

He eventually exited the caves and was outside. He climbed up to the area where there was a large stone pillar. He looked at the upper part of the area and noticed a Hookshot target.

"Hey, that looks like a target for a Hookshot! It might look different than the ones I know, but at least I can judge that." Link said as he pulls out his Hookshot and latches its claw at the target, eventually pulling him at that direction.

He continues to move left, following the path, and found more Hookshot Targets at the walls, over a precipice. He then uses two types of his Hookshot; the normal Hookshot and the Longshot. He uses them to guide him out from this area. The path at the end would lead him at the Desert area.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

"Ugh….. My head hurts… What happened…?" We could hear the Hero of Spirits waking up next to the main entrance to Lanayru Desert. He slowly opens his eyes and looks around.

"It looks like I'm in some sort of desert… But it's not the Sand Realm, that's for sure. So, where is this place?" Link wondered.

He decides to explore the area a bit to see if he reaches some conclusions to where he is. Right in front of him, were some hermit crabs creatures called Ampiluses. One of them notices Link, hides in its electrified shell and begins rolling after him.

"Whoooaa!" he screamed and ran as fast as he could to escape from that rolling electric shell. " _These unfamiliar enemies are just as shocking as Yellow Chuchus!_ "

He continues forward until the Ampilus was out of sight. He saw a sinksand lake up ahead; he uses his Sand Rod to turn the sand into bricks. He climbs up on the brick sand and walks through the path he created.

Link turns left and finds an enormous sinksand lake; he once again uses the Sand Rod to create bricks. Some of the bricks he created stunt the Ampiluses around the area, making it easier for Link to cross the brick sand path. He creates more brick sands to his right and continues. He eventually reaches a narrow pathway, leading to a passageway into a strange plateau.

"Even if I don't even know what this place is, I guess it's worth exploring it a bit more that way." Link shrugged. He then enters through the plateau, leading him to the ancient Temple of Time.

 _Only two more different types of heroes remain to cover…_

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **SORRY if the chapter was too short! I was quite bored and the Lanayru Desert parts didn't have that much of progression. But I promise that the next chapter is going to be longer than that. If there are any mistakes here, please tell me. See you later! And don't forget to review!  
**


	13. Hero of Winds

**And finally, chapter 13 is here! Sorry it took long; I didn't receive a lot of reviews and I was busy with school. But I promise that I'll continue and make the chapters longer. That is, if I get a lot of reviews, of course. That way, I will know that you're enjoying this story!**

 **Anyways, on with the chapter!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

 **(PS: Right now there are 19 reviews. I would be very happy if this story reaches up to 30 reviews! And thanks for the user FluidMedal for favoring/following!)**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: The Hero of Winds at the Ancient Harbor**

"….uhhhh…" we can hear the Hero of Winds waking up at some sort of deserted port area.

This port takes to Lanayru Sand Sea; where this place used to be a vast ocean in the ancient past. This port where Link is links the land to the sea.

"Where am I? This place looks like a desert of course, but nothing like the Isle of Gust. The only thing I remember was… That tornado! It must have sent me here. This is so weird…" the hero thought for himself.

He decides to explore the area, but when he runs to the right, a big Yellow Chuchu came in front of him.

"Whoa!" Link startled.

He desperately slashed the Chuchu, only for it to be split in half. As Link slashes and slashes, the Chuchus still get split into half until there was no more chuchu to slash.

"Wow that sure startled me! Was that thing a Chuchu? It must of have been, but it's far different than the Chuchus I know."

The 13-year old hero decided to go to the port's pier, where an old boat and a broken-down robot were.

"Hey, there's a boat here! I'm really going to have memories when I was traveling at the Great Sea! And that broken robot right there makes me remind of Linebeck for some reason… Man, what an adventure that was."

He went to check on the boat, and noticed a purple crystal.

"Hmm, I wonder what does that do?" Link thought. He hits the crystal.

Eventually, a blue circle of light evolved the boat and part of the sand sea, becoming water again. The pier becomes colorful than ever and the broken robot becomes functional again. Link was surprised at the result.

"Whoa! What just happened?" he was shocked. He turns around to the robot.

"Hmm… Who are you, bzzt? Some human, vrrrm?" the robot asked.

"Umm, yeah. You could say that. My name is Link, by the way." Link responded. "And who are you?"

"Who I am, brrzrrt…? I am the proud Skipper of the ship that protects Nayru's Flame, phweep!" the robot called Skipper responded.

"Nayru's Flame?" Link asked.

"… It was the day of the storm, phoo-weep… My crew and I were navigating the seas as usual, vrrm… And then those brutes, bzzt…the pirates, suddenly attacked us, brrzt." Skipper sighed. "They were after Nayru's Flame, zzpt. My crew was imprisoned…vrrrt…and I was thrown into the sea!" he was sounding sadder and sadder by each of these words. Link began to feel sorry for him.

"My, that's such a sad story. I've had a similar story too, just like yours." Link said, remembering the time where the Ghost Ship attacked his friend Tetra and her crew. Tetra was kidnapped by the Ghost Ship, and Link failed to save her, falling into the sea and washed ashore to Mercay Island.

Skipper then continues:

"I drifted on the current to this port, vrrrrm… After that, I took this boat and went searching for my ship and crew, but they were nowhere to be found, bzzt. It haunts me, wondering where my ship could be, phweep… I'd bet my hat they've turned the ship invisible and are hiding out somewhere, vrrm! You can't see it."

Hearing this story, Link could feel the same pain and situation he had in his latest adventure at the waters of the Ocean King: he was washed ashore alone, so he had to convince Captain Linebeck so that he could navigate the waters to search for the Ghost Ship. And just like Skipper's story, Link couldn't find the Ghost Ship anywhere. He was always wondering if Tetra was fine. And now that Skipper mentioned that his ship was taken by pirates and somehow turned it invisible, Link remembered a similar trick that the Ghost Ship used to make nobody see it; releasing a very thick fog.

But Link was confused; how can nobody see Skipper's ship?

"I can't see it? Why not?" he asked.

"In order to protect Nayru's Flame, the ship has a function that allows it to become invisible, vweep." Skipper explained.

"Well, I don't know what is this Nayru's Flame you're talking about but I'm not about to let you down. Can I help you search for your ship and your crew?" Link asked in a confident tone; he already settled his pain in his adventure, so now it's time for him to settle Skipper's pain.

"Really, brrt? You'll do that for me, zrrpt?" Skipper said.

"Of course! That's what heroes normally do."

"I appreciate your help, Link!" Skipper replied with joy. "In that case, vzzzt, I'll let you on my boat." But then, he recalls something: "Hmm… You don't appear to have a map of this place…vrrm. If you're going to navigate these treacherous waters, then you need a proper Sea Chart, doo-weep!"

" _Sea Chart? Oh great…_ " Link sighed in his thoughts.

"There's a sea chart in my shack at Skipper's Retreat, bzzzt. So first you need to get on this boat and set a course for Skipper's Retreat! It's located northwest from here, so it's not that far. Shall we shove off, vrrm?"

"Sure."

"All right! Let's go, vrrrrm!"

Then, they both hopped on the boat. Link gazed around the sandy sea; it was as vast as the Great Sea, and as breezy as the Waters of the Ocean King.

They began to sail northwest. Link felt so free, the wind blowing in his face; he was remembering the good times he had navigating the seas in his two adventures.

" _Ah, it feels great to be sailing again! Boy, do I miss these old times…_ " he said in his thoughts.

* * *

After some minutes, they eventually reached Skipper's Retreat; a bunch of tall platforms sticking out of the sand. At the highest platform was Skipper's Shack. Link and Skipper boarded the pier.

"We've arrived, vweep! My shack is at the very top, vrrm! The sea chart we need is in my shack, zrrt. But you're the one who will have to go get it, bzzt! There are more monsters about than before, so be careful, vweep!" Skipper warned. "I can't wander far from the boat, so I'll just stay here, vrrm."

"Don't worry, you may wait here. I'll be right back!" Link said as he goes forward, even though he doesn't know anything about this place and its monsters.

"Man, just like Linebeck, Skipper is only going to stay there and wait… But at least he's nicer than Linebeck." Link said to himself.

He first encountered an Electric Spume. He throws a bomb at it and crossed the sand gap. Then, he found a Hookshot target above one of the tall platforms. He pulled his Hookshot and latched on to it, pulling him to the platform. Upon climbing, he defeats two Deku Babas. Looking at his left, he notices an odd flying plant hovering in the air.

"That plant thing looks suspicious; I bet I can use my Hookshot on it." Link guessed.

Just as he expected, he was able to grapple on to the plant. The plant then gives Link a small ride to the next platform.

After landing on the next platform, Link spotted a crack on the wall. He pulled out a bomb from his arsenal and ran towards the wall, only to be surprised by another Yellow Chuchu. He was startled and threw the bomb he was carrying. The bomb eventually blew up the wall and the Chuchu.

"Phew, that was close!" Link sighed in relief.

He goes into the opened passage. Then, small Yellow Chuchus dropped down from the passage's ceiling. Link was starting to get annoyed by those guys. That was the third time they've ambushed him!

Upon exiting the passageway, he saw another of those flying plants, and Hookshots his way to it, giving him a ride once again.

Landing on the other platform, he was attacked by a Shield Moblin on the bridge. He ran past the Moblin, and strokes its back, defeating it. He then defeated a Quadro Baba nearby. He then looked to his right and found another Hookshot target. He uses it to lead him to the next platform.

There was another flying plant waiting on the platform. Link grapples onto it with the Hookshot, and the plant gave a ride to him. Link lands on one last platform; he was almost there.

He only needed to latch to another plant, completely taking him to the entrance of Skipper's Shack. He opens the door, leading him inside.

The inside of Skipper's Shack was filled with sand. There were also broken robots as well, but there were no Timeshift Stones here. Link uses his Deku Leaf to blow away the sand. Upon removing some sand, there was a blue Treasure Chest that was buried in the sand.

"I believe this chest has the sea chart." Link guessed. He opens the chest and finds the sea chart!

"I've found it! Now I should be able to go back to Skipper." He said as he exits the shack.

Outside, Link ran to the other side of the shack and found a zip line. He used it to ride to the bottom of the area.

Upon arriving back to the lower ground, he goes back to the pier where Skipper awaits.

"I'm back, Skipper! And I've got the sea chart!" Link called, rushing to Skipper.

"You got the sea chart, vrrm! Now we can finally navigate properly, zrrt!" Skipper said cheerfully.

"Sweet!"

"Phweep! Let's go look for my ship!"

They both hopped back on the ship.

"So where should we go look first, Skipper?" Link asked.

"We should probably locate the Shipyard, a ship factory. Open your chart; let me mark its location." Skipper answered.

Link then opens the sea chart and Skipper marks the Shipyard's location with a red 'X'

"All right, let's go!" Link said as he and Skipper sails off to the Shipyard in hope of finding Skipper's ship.

* * *

 _Somewhere, on this sandy sea, was the last group of heroes standing on one of the sea's ports…_

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **I already knew that this Link is the same one from Phantom Hourglass. I didn't mentioned its story in the beginning because it was only a dream (remember at the end of the game saying that it only lasted 10 minutes? It was plenty of time for that to happen and end before the Black Tornado arrived.). This Link was caught by the flash of light when he and Tetra's pirate crew just arrived at the new land, that's why he already knew about the events of Phantom Hourglass.**

 **I thought it was pretty accurate for this Link to land on the Lanayru Sand Sea area; it uses sailing just like in Wind Waker and Phantom Hourglass and Skipper's story is very similar to Link's situation in Phantom Hourglass.**

 **One more group of heroes to cover up! Fairy out! ;)**


	14. Triforce Heroes

**There's the next chapter!**

 **I still didn't get that many reviews... But thank god it's the last part of covering all of the Links! I hope that when the real adventure begins, things will about to change!**

 **One last note: The reason I won't add the _Four Swords_ heroes is because _Four Swords_ is the only Zelda game I haven't played. I only know this game's items.**

 **Anyways, enjoy! ;)**

 **(PS: only 20 reviews... But thanks a lot for TheWhiteKnight2K16 for favoring/following me and this story!)**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: The Triforce Heroes at the Pirate Stronghold**

"Urrgghh…Emerald! Get OFF ME!" we could hear a very grumpy Ruby groaning under Emerald's weight.

"Okay! Okay! Geez!" Emerald growled and rolled off from Ruby's back.

"Guys, I don't mean to interrupt your…arguing or something, but look around us!" Sapphire interfered. Ruby and Emerald stopped arguing and looked around them.

They were standing at the Pirate Stronghold; a large stronghold shaped like a ship. Its entrance was closed, and 'teeth' things are clamped shut at the entrance.

"What in the world…?" Emerald was stunned.

"How did we even end up here?" Ruby asked no one.

"The only thing I seem to recall was a flash of light and that we were caught into some sort of tornado, which must of have sent us here." Sapphire said.

"Whatever this place is, we're not even going to find an entrance to this place. I'm out of here." Ruby said coldly, closed his eyes and walked towards the pier.

"Ruby, WAIT!" Emerald called out. Ruby opened his eyes, and noticed the sandy sea up ahead.

"Huh?! What the heck?!" Ruby never expected to find a sand sea at this place.

"I don't get it; how come there's a sand sea in Hytopia?" Sapphire pondered.

"Dang, how I wish I've had the Dunewalker Duds…" Ruby sighed in regret.

"Or perhaps we're not in Hytopia at all…" Emerald guessed.

"And how do you know that?" Ruby asked, walking back to where the green and blue heroes were.

"Well, I mean, just look at this place! There's a sandy sea, a strange stronghold and a bunch of enemies that are just plain different than the ones we know! At least, that's what I figure." Emerald said.

"That's quite obvious if you ask me." Ruby rolled his eyes.

"So if we can't leave this area, where is the entrance to this stronghold?" Sapphire wondered.

"We better go over there so that we can find out the entrance. There's got to be an alternate entrance here, I know it." Emerald said.

The Triforce Heroes went towards the stronghold and fought some Yellow Chuchus and Keese. Ruby decided to take a closer look at the closed entrance.

"I wonder what those teeth things are?" he wondered. But he didn't notice the sinksand bellow him.

"Ruby, watch out for the sinksand!" Sapphire warned.

"Whoa!" Ruby gasped in shock; he almost stepped on the sinksand. "Now I REALLY wished I had the Dunewalker Duds with me…"

"Hey, guys! I found the entrance! Down here!" Emerald called for them. Sapphire and Ruby went to where Emerald was. He was standing in front of a door.

They all nodded to each other before opening the door, leading them inside the Pirate Stronghold.

* * *

The stronghold had lit up torches on the walls and a circular room up ahead.

"Whoa, this feels like a temple…" Sapphire said impressed.

"Yeah, but this place looks too old." Ruby commented.

"Hey, there's something over there." Emerald said and rushed to the circular room. Sapphire and Ruby followed him. "It looks like some sort of device…"

"I can see that something is supposed to be held in this holder. I wonder what?" Sapphire thought.

"Anyways, guys I just found a door right there. It's the only way to go for now." Ruby said, pointing to a door at the far right.

"Alright, let's go there." Emerald said and the three went through the door.

The door led them to a corridor. At the end of the corridor were two Lizardfoses. The heroes fought and defeated them, and a cage blocking the other corridor entrance rose up.

On the next room was a chamber containing a very special Timeshift Stone; it was a Timeshift Orb.

"What is that thing?" Ruby wondered.

"I don't know. I'll just pick it up." Emerald said as he approaches the Orb and lifts it.

"That holder looks similar to the one we saw at the entrance! I think we're supposed to carry this thing back to the first room." Sapphire pointed out.

"I bet you're right. I'll hold on to it, you guys protect me from the enemies." Emerald said.

"So it's just like the 'carry the pot' mission?! Oh, come on! I hate this mission so much…" Ruby growled under his breath.

"Well the only good thing is that this thing doesn't seem to break." Sapphire shrugged.

"Yes, now let's go." Emerald said as they proceeded into the corridor.

For their surprise, the limit of the time-shift from the orb made the spikes on the hall disappear.

"Whoa, what just happened?" Ruby was astonished.

"That orb made the spikes vanish!" Sapphire was impressed.

"Really? Sweet! Looks like we just found an orb that can clear anything in our way!" Emerald exclaimed.

"Not only that, but it also changes the colors of this area too!" Sapphire said, looking around and seeing that the limit of the time-shift makes the stronghold from old and dusty to vivid and mechanized.

They continued proceeding into the corridor, eventually taking them to another room. They saw some strange skeletons on the ground.

"Hmm? Looks like someone just died here." Ruby said, examining the skeletons.

"Really? What are you- WAH!" as Emerald walked forward to the skeletons, all of a sudden, a Technoblin appears right where the skeletons used to be. Ruby also startled. The Technoblin leads out a scream and activates his mechanized club.

"Did you just… Resurrect him?!" Sapphire questioned.

"Whatever! Just take him out quickly!" Emerald shouted. Ruby and Sapphire teamed up to defeat the Technoblin.

"Okay, something about that orb seems weird…" Ruby pointed out.

"You're right, Ruby. If that orb can change the area and resurrects skeletons that means…" Sapphire pondered.

"What?" Emerald and Ruby said in unison.

"…that this orb can like, change the area like how it was in the past or something!" Sapphire finished.

"What?!" Ruby was shocked.

"That makes sense. We better be careful then. Let's move." Emerald said. The three heroes continued.

After dissipating another wall of spikes, they came upon another room with a broken-down Beamos.

"All right, guys. I'm going to resurrect that robot right there. Get your swords ready." Emerald warned.

"We're ready." Ruby said.

Emerald then approaches the Beamos so that the limit of the time-shifted area touches it. Just as expected, the Beamos gets resurrected, and as soon as it saw the heroes, it shoots a laser beam at them, but they dodged it. Sapphire and Ruby arranged in a totem and Ruby slashed the Beamos' 'body'. Sapphire throws Ruby and delivers a stab at the Beamos' 'eye', causing it to explode. The passage that was blocked by the Beamos was now open.

After passing through an arch, they found themselves in a room filled with sand, but the time-shift area transforms the sand into solid ground.

"It's so much easier to travel to this area with this orb." Ruby smirked.

They went down the ramp, when suddenly a platform appears from the ground in front of them.

"Whoa!" Emerald startled.

"How in the world did that pool of sand cover this huge platform?!" Ruby questioned.

"I don't know. Even I don't understand those time-travel logics." Sapphire shrugged.

"I guess we'll have to go from above, then." Emerald concluded. They went back to the ramp and jumped on the platforms as they were emerging from the ground, giving them access to the next room.

On the other side, was an Iron Gate and a passage way.

"I wonder what's over that passage?" Emerald wondered. But as he went through the passage, a laser barrier appeared. He guessed that it's the effect of the time-shift.

"Guys, I can't go that way. But I did see a switch over there. I think I'll have to stay as further as possible from this passage, but with the past-part or whatever touching that switch, so that you can activate it." Emerald said.

Sapphire and Ruby made their way to the passage while Emerald moved away from where the lasers used to be, and got the time-shift area as closely to the switch so that the blue and red heroes could pull the switch. Upon doing that, the Iron Gate rises up, and Emerald was able to pass through.

They reached another room filled with sand. Just like last time, the time-shift turns the sand into solid ground and more platforms rose up. But this time, the passage is located down, so the heroes didn't have to go from above, but instead they'll have to fight Deku Babas.

They made to the passageway, where they had to fight more Deku Babas and also Quadro Babas, not to count the Technoblins of course. They also encountered some Electric Spumes in the sand up ahead too.

In this room, there was another Iron Gate blocking the other room and a passage leading to laser barriers. There was a switch and a block. The heroes did the same strategy as before with the other switch, and eventually, the Iron Gate lifts up. The heroes proceeded to the next room.

They went on two mechanized rooms, fighting more enemies that were resurrected by the time-shift effect: Beamoses and Armoses.

* * *

Finally, after defeating the Armoses, they were back at the first room where they came from at the beginning.

"Finally, we made it! I was getting tired of this!" Ruby sighed in relief.

"Let's place the orb here and see what happens." Emerald said as he approaches the holder.

"It better be something good; all of this work must have a prize." Ruby commented.

Emerald places the Timeshift Orb at the holder. Eventually, the 'jaws' that were shut from outside began to open. A door that was sealed with bars from the inside where the heroes were opens up.

"I think it did something good." Emerald said.

"That door over there is now accessible. We should go there." Sapphire suggested. They all nodded and went outside.

* * *

 _Now that we all know what happened to the different heroes, we're now able to go back to the Goddess's Chosen Hero's story. Will he ever meet these other heroes that came further away from his era? Only his fate will tell…_

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **I chose the Triforce Heroes to land on the Mini-Dungeon Pirate Stronghold because its layout is very similar to the areas in _Triforce Heroes_. Also, nothing more than a little teamwork in this mini-dungeon for our heroes, right? I also tried to add some humor in this chapter as well. The personalities I chose for each of the heroes are based on each part of the Triforce: Green/Emerald for courage, being the most motivated and courageous, Blue/Sapphire for wisdom, being the most unsure and collected, and Red/Ruby for power, being the most focused and sometimes, aggressive.  
**

 **Now that I finally covered all of the Links, the next chapter is where the REAL adventure begins for SS Link's story!**


End file.
